Rococo Urupa
Rococo Urupa (ロココ・ウルパ) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. He's a goalkeeper and the captain of Little Gigant. He can also play as a forward for Little Gigant. Appearance He is taller than Endou and has teal hair and black eyes. He is mostly seen wearing Little Gigant jacket or goalkeeper uniform, and has tan skin like the rest of Little Gigant. Personality He is very happy-go-lucky but, at times he is serious. His attitude is also sometimes quite similar to Endou. He is also like a grandson for Daisuke. Plot Season 3 His first appearance was in episode 68. He asked his coach when will he be able to fight against 'him', to which his coach said, he will have a chance to play against him sooner (at the top of the world). Then, he reappeared again with his coach because Natsumi had something to say to Endou, while telling Endou how he, with the help of Daisuke, became stronger. It was revealed that when he was young, he was bad at soccer and didn't have a never-give-up attitude. But after listening to Daisuke's words, he decided to train harder and become a goalkeeper and started training with tires. Then his team and the people of the Cotarl area got attacked by Team Garshield. Because most of his teammates were in bad shape including him, they weren't able to fight Team Garshield. Instead, Inazuma Japan helped them, to which Inazuma Japan wins. He was glad to see that everyone was okay. Then, after a day or so, Rococo had to face Inazuma Japan in the World Tournament. He used God Hand X and was able to block most shoot hissatsu, but Hiroto 's Tenkuu Otoshi made through. Then he used Tamashii The Hand which was much more powerful than God Hand X. But Tamashii the Hand was broken by Jet Stream. In the end, his team lost. He is last seen at the departure airport with Fideo and Endou, the three of them saying their goodbyes. Hissatsu *'DF Blade Attack' (Game) *'GK God Hand' (Red) *'GK God Hand X' *'GK Tamashii The Hand' *'SH X Blast' *'GK The End '(Game - young form) Trivia *Rococo has two forms in the game: Normal and Young form. *Because Endou Daisuke is his coach, all of Little Gigant have trained using tires, like how the original Raimon trained with tires. *At first, he wasn't that good at soccer but thanks to Endou Daisuke's words, he's finally regain his confidence and has great hissatsu techniques for goalkeepering and shooting. *With Endou, Tenma, Sangoku, Tachimukai, and Shadow, Rococo is the only character with two different shirt numbers in the same team (Little Gigant: 1 (goalkeeper) and 18 (forward). *He resembles Endou Mamoru. *He shares the same seiyuu with Sein. *There is a player in Teikoku (GO) who looks like him. *When Rococo was Young he look up to endou daisuke really much that go him interst in his grandson{ in game only] he and Endou Daisuke watched every match that Endou Played and is not interest with the rest of the team when endou could not go for match with The Empire he told Endou Daisuke that he not watching because he not here. *In the Orge, When Endou reunited with Grandfather, The Orge from the future made Rococo think that Daisuke is going back with Endou to Japan, Kanon Tried to stop them but result got aducted. He went to Endou to Talk but when he see Endou persanatioly he changed his mind about him and in result Endou Daisuke when back with him to Cotarl. Category:Characters Category:Goalkeepers Category:Captains Category:Little Gigant Category:Forwards